An increasing number of portable electronic products are available today which operate on a battery source within the device. These products include such things as cellular telephones, portable radios, pagers and voice recorders which are conveniently mobile and operate using rechargeable batteries. Many different battery chemistries have been used for many years which meet the need for recharging capability. Probably the most popular chemistries include nickel cadmium and nickel metal hydride. A relatively new chemistry, however, generally referred to as lithium ion, enables a cell to be recharged while offering many advantages over other types of rechargeable cells. These benefits primarily are directed to low weight and overall size with a high energy density. One unique factor to be considered when using a lithium ion cell is its charging scheme. A lithium ion cell is not charged in the same manner as cells utilizing a nickel chemistry.
Nickel-cadmium and nickel metal hydride cells are typically charged using a rapid charge by applying a constant current until a certain event occurs. This event may be coupled to the cell reaching a predetermined high voltage, decreasing to a predetermined low voltage or an increase in the cell's temperature. This is in contrast with the lithium ion cell which requires a two step charging process to achieve optimum performance. The first step of this process provides that the battery charger apply a constant current level while the cell's voltage remains below a predetermined threshold. Once the voltage increases to that threshold, the second step insures the battery charger is held at the threshold voltage allowing the current to decrease. Once the current decreases sufficiently to a desired level, the lithium ion cell is fully recharged.
This two step process presents a problem when considering charging lithium ion cells in a charger designed for nickel systems. Generally, nickel system chargers apply only a constant current which allows the voltage of the cells to rise unimpeded. The voltage may rise to any level provided the battery does not become too hot, i.e. increase to a undesired and dangerous level. Once the nickel system battery becomes hot, the charger detects this state and switches from the rapid high current charge to a value of approximately 5-10% that of the rapid current value. This lower current mode is generally referred to as a trickle current or trickle charge.
Hence, the charging scheme offered by current nickel system chargers will not properly charge a lithium ion cell. Should a lithium ion cell be placed or forced in to the nickel system charger the result could be potentially dangerous since the lithium ion cell could quickly overheat. Therefore, the need exists for a battery charging circuit or system which can be retrofitted to the control circuitry of an existing lithium ion cell allowing the cell to safely use a nickel system charger.
In addition to supplying a retrofitable circuit allowing lithium ion batteries to be recharged using nickel system chargers, a complete battery system would also be useful which would supply additional systems to insure safety when recharging a lithium ion cell in this way.